Pai Needs a Woman
by Spiritcharm
Summary: Kish thinks that Pai needs someone and the human girl named Jazz seems to have a crush on him. Kish thinks up a plan to get both Jazz and Pai to become closer to each other. A fic for Ryou's Worst Nightmare.


Hello everyone, this fic is an AC which stands for author character and yes I made that up. This fic is for **Ryou's worst nightmare**, this is an oneshot with her and Pai in it. Ryou's Worst Nightmare name is Jazz.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or Jazz, obviously. **

A young, girl with long, straight, blond hair and light blue eyes named Jazz, she was walking home after she had finish her shift at her stupid job at the Café Mew Mew. The job wouldn't have sucked so much if Ryou, aka the world's biggest jerk wasn't her boss. He forced her to work over time.

When she finally saw her house. She let out a sigh of relief as she went up to her door. She opened the door and ran up the stairs. She then collapsed on her floor. She was so tired. She growled at the fact that she has to do her stupid homework. She used all her strength to pull herself to her desk. When she got there, she sat up on the chair. She hit her head on the table and cursed Ryou. She then imagined herself throwing Ryou into the loin's cage at the zoo.

"Stupid Ryou, stupid blondie, soon very soon I'm going to get back at him for this." she murmured. As Jazz worked on her homework, she was unaware of the 3 aliens out side her window.

One of the aliens was a short boy, about ten years old. He had light, brown hair that was in pigtails and amber eyes. His name is Tart. The other alien was a 14 year old boy. He had emerald green hair that was tied with two ribbons and had bright golden eyes. His name is Kish. The other male alien was about 17 years old. He had short purple hair and purple eyes. His name is Pai.

Kish was sitting in mid air, he looking very board. Tart was playing with a blue metal yo-yo. Pai was holding a small devise that beeped. Kish let out a sigh.

"Pai, we have been out here for hours and haven't found anything," said Kish.

"Your over exaggerating, Kish. We have not been out here for hours. It's only been 5 minutes," said Pai. They were out there looking for Mew Aqua and the devise Pai is hold is suppose to locate it. However it seems to be broken.

"But Pai, obviously that thing is broken," said Kish. "Why don't we just go home already?"

"Yeah Pai, I'm hungry, please can we go home now," Tart begged. A small growl was heard from Tart's little stomach.

Pai rolled his eyes. "Will you two stop whining? We have to get more Mew Aqua for our planet. So shut up." Pai growled and flew away.

Once Pai was far, far away, Kish blurted out. "Pai needs a woman."

"What are you talking about? Pai just needs to be away from his computer," said Tart.

"Yeah, and a woman will do that. If Pai has a woman then he will spend so much time with her that he won't have time for his computer or forcing us to stand out here in the cold, looking for Mew Aqua," said Kish.

"Who do you think Pai will go with? That green mew and purple mew are already taken," said Tart.

"Hmm, what about that new girl that's working at the café, I think her name was Jazz or something," said Kish.

"But she is a human not mew mew. She doesn't know anything about us and besides Pai would be furious if you brought a human to the ship," said Tart.

"Maybe if we're lucky he won't be so mad after all and they'll hit it off," said Kish.

"Kish, he'll rip your head off," said Tart. He went back to playing with his yo-yo. His yo-yo string broke and the yo-yo went towards Jazz's window. The yo-yo crashed into her window.

Jazz quickly looked up to see shattered glass on her floor and a yo-yo. Pai also heard the loud crash and teleporte to where Kish and Tart were at. Kish and Tart quickly teleporte out of there. Jazz looked out of her now broken window and Pai appeared. Both of their eyes went wide.

_Wow he's hot_! Said Jazz in her mind. She then started to drool.

_Oh my god, I've been spotted!_ Said Pai in his mind. Kish and Tart were watching in a nearby tree. Kish noticed that she drooling and staring at Pai. His mouth formed a smirk.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He panicked.

"I, I, I have to go," said Pai, as he was teleported.

"Wait!" she yelled but he was already gone. She stared at the spot where he once levitated. Who was that hot guy? Will she see him again? She hoped she would.

In the nearby tree, Kish had an idea. "Tart, I think we have found Pai his woman." he said.

"Who?" Tart asked.

"Who? That girl of course." said Kish as he pointed at Jazz, who still stared out the window.

"Her?" said Tart.

"Yes Tart, her, she didn't scream or anything when she saw Pai. Plus she was staring at him and drooling. Obviously she likes him." said Kish. Tart looked at the girl and then looked at Kish.

"But Kish, I don't think Pai will like it if we set him up with a human girl." said Tart.

"Oh don't worry about that. He'll warm up to her soon. I have a plan." said Kish, with an evil smile on his face.

**The next day. Morning at 8:00 am. **

Jazz was asleep, she dreamt about that mysterious, sexy man from last night. She opened her eyes tiredly and let out a yawn. She then noticed that she was in the woods.

"What the?" she said, with a big question mark over her head. She then noticed that she was handcuffed to the sexy, hot man known as Pai. Pai was asleep he wore purple pajama pants but no shirt on. Jazz had on green pajamas. Jazz started to drool as she stared at his bare, muscular chest.

Pai eyes fluttered open and he saw her face only a few inches from his face. He jumped back, in surprised. "What, what, who are you?!" he asked her. He was very confused.

"My name is Jazz. What's yours?" she asked him.

"Pai, now tell me why are we handcuffed together!" he demanded. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just woke up." she said. Pai then tried to brake the handcuffs with his hands. It failed. Pai was puzzled, these were regular human handcuffs he should have been able to break them. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said, as he tried harder to break them. No avail. He growled, there must be something wrong with him. He then tried to teleport. No avail. He growled again, he can't teleport or brake the cuffs. There must be something in him, like a drug or something. But how did he get a drug in his system in the first place? He pondered that question.

Jazz stared up at him. He _looked really cute when he's in deep in thought._ She thought. She smiled as she stared at him and his bare, muscular chest. She wanted to touch his chest so much. She slowly reached her hand out and touched his bare chest. It felt so nice and warm. She wanted to snuggle up to him. Pai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She jumped and hugged him.

"You have got to be the most hottest guy I have ever met!" she exclaimed, happily as she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. Pai felt uncomfortable. He tried to pull her off of him, no luck. It was like she was glued to him, he pulled harder, no luck.

"Will you please get off of me. Look could you just cooperate with me?" he asked her.

"Fine." said Jazz, as she let go of Pai's naked torso. Pai looked around in attempt to find some way to get to a human location. Once he was at a human location he should be able to find something he can use to contact Kish and Tart. Pai then noticed a river a few feet away. The river should lead them to a human civilization. They followed the river. Jazz held his hand as they walked. Pai tried to take his hand away from her but she wouldn't let him go. Pai sighed and just let her hold his hand.

They talked for awhile. She told him about her pets, about Fang, about Killer, and allot of other stuff. Pai listen to her, he unknowingly had developed an interest in her. Both Pai and Jazz were unaware that they were being watched by two aliens.

Kish and Tart had watched them in a video room. Both Kish and Tart had kidnapped both Jazz and Pai in the middle of the night and brought them here. They injected a green liquid into Pai. The green liquid is supposed to unable Pai to use his powers. They're reason for doing this is, to get Pai to warm up to Jazz, because he needs a woman. They took Pai and Jazz to this forests which is really a verchual reality world created by Kish. To Pai and Jazz everything will seem and feel real.

Kish sat there in his computer chair, he looked very board and Tart spun around in his computer chair. Finally Kish blurted out, "This is boring."

Tart stopped. "Well what did you expect?" he asked him.

"Well I was hoping they would kiss or something. Hmm, maybe I should make things more interesting," he said with an evil smile. Tart watched as Kish pushed a big, red button.

Pai stared down at Jazz. _Why is she hugging my arm_? He asked himself. She was very strange. They just met and now she wants to be all friendly with him. It was very strange to him. "Why do you keep hugging me?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Because I like you, that's why. Can't you hug the person you like?" she asked him.

"We just met. How can you possibly like me in that short amount of time?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know? I just do." she said. A growl was heard from behind. Pai and Jazz slowly turned their heads to where the growl came from. Their eyes widen in horror and their mouths dropped. Right there stood a 25 foot tall, flesh eating dinosaur. He had red eyes, scaly skin, and razor sharp teeth. It was T Rex. The T Rex roared. Instinctively Pai and Jazz ran for their lives.

After five minutes of being chased by the T Rex, who is slower then what you would think. Jazz tripped over a rock and fell. "Ow, my leg." She said and held her left leg.

Pai had to do something before the T Rex catches them. He had two choices, stand here and get eaten or carry Jazz and run like hell. He choice the second one. He picked up Jazz bridal style and ran for his life. How in the world did he get into this situation and aren't all the dinosaur extinct? Something was up.

After awhile, Jazz and Pai had lost the dinosaur. Pai breathed heavily. "D-did we lose it?" he asked her. She looked behind his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said. "How did a dinosaur get here in the first place? I thought they were all dead," she asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "We should keep cover in the woods, it shouldn't be able get to us."

"Wow, your really smart," she said.

"Uh, thanks," he said, as he went into the thick forest.

**10 Minutes Later. **

It began to snow. Pai growled, this was not good. He now had to find shelter and fast. The snow was coming down fast. Jazz sneezed and snuggled up to Pai for warmth.

"Are you okay, Pai-kun?" she asked him, with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," he said.

"What's that?" she asked him. A few feet away from where Pai and Jazz were standing was a log cabin. Pai starred at the log cabin for a few minutes. How did this log cabin get here? He walked to the cabin's window and looked inside. It looked abandon. Pai walked over to the door, opened it and walked inside. It was dark and dusty inside the cabin. There was a small fireplace and one queen size bed. Jazz blushed when she saw the queen size bed.

Both Pai and Jazz became dizzy and soon they blacked out. When Jazz awoke, she found herself in the queen size bed and on top of, Pai. She then noticed that he had no pants on. He had underwear on, but no pants. Jazz blushed a little and giggled.

She stared at the handsome man that she was on top of. His face was so relaxed, so peaceful. Jazz leaned forward until their noise touched. She really wanted to kiss him. She gave into her desire and pressed her lip firmly on his.

Pai's eyes snapped open and his face turned red. He was going to push her off but he couldn't move his arms for some reason. He felt a strange sensation to kiss her back. He returned the kiss. He licked her lips and she opened up. He explored Jazz's mouth for 1 minute until they had to breath.

They both took deep breaths and Pai couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just kissed a human girl and she tasted sweet. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Her lips then migrated down Pai's neck and went down to his chest. She gave him a love bite. He let out a moan.

She stopped as their surroundings started to vanish. They found themselves in a white room. Kish then appeared in front of them. "Well it's about time you kissed, you two were so boring."

Everything then became clear to, Pai. "Kishu!" he yelled.


End file.
